Sucks to be a Girl
by The Fiery Bachelorette
Summary: The Mane 7 are on their periods and are having a sleepover at Pinkie Pie's house.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction story ever, please review and tell me what you think! Please be polite with constructive criticism! I will be doing shout outs at the end of every story. **

**I fell in love with MLP years ago, but when the movies came out I was overjoyed, and fell deeper in love with the EG. I have a weird fetish, and I feel like there are not enough period stories out there, so I decided to write one. This story is mainly designed for anyone who likes that kind of stuff but feel free to read it even if you don't. **

**Please don't read if you don't feel comfortable about the details in this story which include blood and excessive description. Has minor swearing. **

**I don't own any characters, just the story. MLP and EG belong to Hasbro Studios and Lauren Faust.**

**This story is not plagiarised. Any resemblance between other fanfiction stories is purely coincidental. A few lines from other stories will be used, but other than that please don't sue me. **

**Sorry for the long author's note. This is a chaptered story, and maybe I'll write another story on MLPEG. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sucks to be a Girl (MLPEG)

The Mane 7 were in Pinkie Pie's bedroom, talking about school and life in general. Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer were on the bed, Rarity was on the couch next to Fluttershy and Applejack and Twilight Sparkle were sitting on the floor, Applejack playing video games and Twilight reading a book. Pinkie Pie was in the ensuite bathroom, changing her tampon.

"Ugh, whyyyyy? " Rainbow Dash complained, clutching her abdomen in pain. "It's like we're being punished for being a girl!" Spending so much time together as a group caused the girls to all be in sync with their periods.

"You said it, sister." said Sunset Shimmer, lying down next to her. Pinkie Pie came out of the bathroom at that moment, asking if anyone wanted cookies.

"YES!" they all shouted at once. They may have had different symptoms but they all shared one: cravings. She walked out of the room, leaving the girls to carry on complaining.

"Hey, Applejack, do you have any Advil? I ran out yesterday." asked Rainbow Dash.

"Here." Applejack tossed the small box behind her and Rainbow Dash caught it with one hand. She popped two pills and swallowed them with the glass of water that was on the bedside table, who knows how long it had been there or whether Pinkie Pie had drank it, but it at this moment, she didn't care. She handed the box and water to Sunset Shimmer, who did the same.

"Hey, Applejack," she asked, swallowing the pills and water, "how is it that you deal with cramps and all of that stuff? Isn't it torture working on the farm all day?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash continued, "how do you just get up and go like it's nothing? I can't play on the team when I'm like this."

"Actually, I don't really get cramps." she replied, switching games on the console.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy shouted at once. Applejack turned around, to find the girls' faces in shock. Fluttershy just blinked at her, stunned.

"But if you don't have cramps, why do carry Advil around with you?" she asked, confused.

"For you guys," she replied with a chuckle. "What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't carry it around?"

"It's only you guys and Pinkie that get cramps. Me, Rarity and Applejack don't." Twilight said, dropping into the conversation.

"You guys have no idea how lucky you are right now." said Fluttershy. "This is the worst part about periods. It's like, you already have to deal with the whole blood thing, bloating and mood swings, but then they wanna stick cramps right on the top." Fluttershy was usually shy, but now that her PMS was flying all over the place, she could change moods at the drop of a hat.

Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer grunted in approval.

"Oh please darlings, don't fret. As much as menstrual cycles are irritating you are only making it harder for yourselves." joined Rarity, carefully painting her nails a hot pink colour. "Distract yourselves," she continued, "watch television, bake, go for a walk-"

"A walk?! Seriously Rarity? If I move an inch all hell will break loose. There is only one position that will feel like my ovaries AREN'T being stabbed, and _this _is it." Sunset Shimmer replied bluntly, gesturing to her body.

"She's right, you know." Pinkie Pie walked into the room with a tray containing two large plates heaped with chocolate chip cookies and 7 glasses of milk, along with 7 smaller plates. Applejack and Twilight moved their legs in order for her to pass through, while Pinkie gracefully moved around the room, handing glasses of milk to everyone and distributing the cookies evenly to all of the plates, then handing them out. There was a chorus of thank yous, Pinkie replied with a "No problem," and sat down with her own glass and plate. But just as she was about to take a bite, there was an-

"OW!" from Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy, as they were all hit by a wave of extreme cramps. Sometimes they were so severe they had to fight not to cry, and Sunset Shimmer was at this stage. Applejack had sensed this.

"Oh, sugarcube," she empathised, getting up and walking over to Sunset Shimmer. She climbed on to the bed and put her arm around her, pulling her into her chest. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she sniffed quietly.

"I know it's hard," Applejack continued, "but y'all gotta get through this. Half of us can't exactly relate, but it's totally normal for you to feel upset. Go on, have a good cry. Let it all out and you'll feel much better."

With these words, Sunset Shimmer buried herself deeper into Applejack's chest and started sobbing. It would seem a bit extreme for normal girls, but these girls were magical, having saved their world multiple times. The magic has always been a part of them since they were born, and these were the side effects.

Applejack stroked Sunset Shimmer's red and gold hair as she sniffed, harder this time. By now, Rainbow Dash had turned onto her stomach, her face buried into the pillow. Nothing was heard from her for about a minute, but later on they could hear small muffled sobs and sniffs, her body slightly shaking. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were crying now too, leaving the remaining girls filled with sadness as they comforted the others. Twilight went around handing tissues to the girls, which they gratefully accepted. She then whispered to Applejack, "I'll prepare the hot water bottles." Applejack nodded at her, still clutching Sunset Shimmer as Twilight walked towards Pinkie's closet for the hot water bottles, then strolled into the kitchen.

10 minutes later, Twilight came back balancing 4 hot water bottles, and handed one to each girl. They took them and placed them on their lower abdomens. By now they had all stopped crying; Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy were sitting on the couch, Rarity in between them, both of them leaning on her. Sunset Shimmer had gone over to Pinkie Pie's dressing table and was curling her hair to try and distract herself. Rainbow Dash was trying to distract herself too, reading the newest Daring Do book, 'Daring Do and the Golden Chest'.

"Are you guys feeling better now?" Rarity inquired.

They all nodded sleepily.

"Why don't we all hit the hay for a couple of hours? It'll do us good." said Applejack, getting up and pulling out the sleeping bags from under Pinkie's bed.

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash, the first time any of them had spoke in a long time. Her voice was raspy, at least more than usual. It was a sign of sleepiness.

Sunset Shimmer walked over to her overnight bag, pulling out a pad from the front pocket and walked into the bathroom. Twilight and Fluttershy got theirs too, waiting in turn for the bathroom. Rarity had gone to make hot chocolate, she had a secret recipe that nobody else knew. There was something about the intense flavour, the airy whipped cream (Pinkie had way more than enough of that) and the fluffy, sweet marshmallows that tied it all together, and it left them feeling full and happy.

Applejack and Twilight spread out 4 sleeping bags on the floor, pink, yellow, purple and orange. Rarity handed out the hot chocolate. Earlier she had decided to sleep on the couch, and there was no way around it.

"_You won't catch me sleeping on the floor." _she had said with a huff. Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash were sharing the double bed. The girls all got changed in front of each other, they weren't ashamed of their bodies, and snuggled into their pyjamas.

_DING DONG! _went the bell.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" shouted Pinkie Pie, excited for the first time in a while.

She swung open the door, tipped the delivery guy and brought the 5 boxes of large pizzas into the bedroom. The girls weren't picky on flavours, so they just ordered general toppings: margarita, meat feast, ham and pineapple, vegetarian and pepperoni and mushrooms, which was the special. There was only one thing they couldn't stand: anchovies.

"Thanks Pinkie, for letting us stay in your house this week. I hope your parents don't mind." said Twilight, picking up a slice of the margarita pizza.

"It's okay, my mom and dad are on a business trip, Marble and Limestone went to Camp Everfree and Maud is at a rock convention. Thanks for keeping me company." replied Pinkie Pie with a small smile.

"No prob," said Rainbow Dash, picking up a random slice of pizza that happened to be ham and pineapple, stuffing a wedge into her mouth. She could eat a horse right now. Rarity turned on the TV to search for some funny meme and relatable videos on YouTube. They all laughed and commented on the videos, watching for hours until finally getting sleepy. It was 01:00 a.m. until they all finally dozed off.

They all woke up at about 10:00 a.m., fresher and ready to start the day. It was the third day, which meant the cramps, bleeding and PMS in general would not be as bad as the first two days. However, like mentioned before, being born with the magic meant that dealing with menstrual cycles would be a lot more extreme.

Sunset Shimmer was the first to wake up. She stretched, squinting as the sun shined through the window. Then she looked under the duvet. There was blood all over the bed sheets both where her and Rainbow Dash had slept. _'Crap,' _she thought, _'how is it possible that we both managed to forget to put down a towel and bleed all over the bed? Just great.' _Mentally scarring herself, she went to change her overnight pad and pyjamas so she could wake up Rainbow Dash and change the sheets. The pad was supposed to last for seven hours, which wasn't very good considering that they had slept for nine.

Coming back from the bathroom, (she had also decided to wash her face and had put her dirty pyjamas to soak in cold water in the bathtub before washing them) Sunset Shimmer walked over to the bed and gently nudged Rainbow Dash.

"Hmmph?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Rainbow Dash? We need to wake up and change the sheets. We bled all over them." Sunset Shimmer said quietly, trying not to wake up the other girls.

"We did?" Rainbow Dash suddenly seemed more awake now, and looked under the duvet to find two pools of blood where her and Sunset Shimmer had slept.

"Shit," she whispered, and got out of bed. She looked at her pyjama shorts and like Sunset Shimmer, they had blood all over them. Rainbow Dash rarely ever swore, mostly because her friends didn't like it, but when she was really annoyed about something she did. Plus, Sunset Shimmer was okay with it.

"Well, this is just a brilliant start to the day." Rainbow Dash exclaimed sarcastically. She helped Sunset Shimmer remove the stained bed sheets and put on a fresh one. Surprisingly, Rainbow Dash was good at this. You'd never think so, but I guess you learn something new everyday. Then Rainbow Dash put the sheet in the bathtub as well as her pyjamas. They would have to go in the wash soon.

Walking out of the bathroom, Rainbow Dash had changed into some light blue leggings and a white tank top that showed off a bit of cleavage.

"Do you know what plans we have today_?_" she asked, going to help Sunset Shimmer with making the bed.

"Applejack said she would go with you to watch the Wonderbolts match Timberwolves." she replied.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. She said that 'fresh air will do me good'." Rainbow Dash put on her best Applejack accent. Sunset Shimmer giggled.

"And it will," Applejack had woken up, her voice startling Rainbow Dash, causing her to jump and stumble. Sunset Shimmer laughed harder. "There's nothing better than a walk to clear your mind. Rarity was right yesterday." Applejack got up and rolled up her sleeping bag before placing it under the bed. "I'm gonna go and make breakfast. Anyone wanna help?"

* * *

**Shout out to DamienKastle for inspiring me t****o create my own fanfiction story! The story 'Moons of Canterlot High' is now saved into my favourites! I highly recommend you reading it. Chapter 2 coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is just a short note just to remind you to please review. Your feedback is important to me if I want to become a huge fanfiction writer. Again, has mild description of feminine subjects. If you don't know what I mean, then this fanfic is not for you. **

**Minor swearing. This chapter is mainly based on Rainbow Dash. There will be a lot of action in this chapter. **

**Peace out, **

**The Fiery Bachelorette**

* * *

The girls were all sitting around the table for breakfast, eating blueberry pancakes that Pinkie Pie made along with Applejack's homemade lemonade. It was the third day into their periods, some of them had a heavy flow and some didn't.

"This is _bomb_." Rainbow Dash dug into another pancake with glee. She took a swig of lemonade as well, however, it was too much for her to handle and she broke into a coughing fit, nearly choking. Sunset Shimmer thumped her hard on the back.

"Slow down, Dash," she said, "it's not like the food is gonna go anywhere. Well, apart from your stomach." Rainbow Dash finally stopped coughing and thanked Sunset Shimmer. At that moment, Pinkie Pie asked if anyone wanted any more. She had plenty of batter left, trust Pinkie to make much more than necessary.

"No thanks, Pinkie. I'm more stuffed than a pig full of potato peelings on harvest day." Applejack replied, getting up to clear the plates. Twilight stood up to help her.

"Thanks again Applejack, Pinkie, for this lovely breakfast. Just what I needed on a day like this." she said. Everyone else agreed.

After breakfast, everyone got in the shower. Rainbow Dash went last, standing in her rainbow striped towel (obviously) frantically searching through her bag.

"Shoot." she groaned, annoyed. That was her alternative word for… well, I guess you already know. "Do any of you guys have a spare tampon? I have practice today and I'm all out. There's no way I'm running in pads." she continued, shuddering at the thought.

"I got ya," said Fluttershy, unzipping her bag and tossing a tampon, which Rainbow Dash caught between her index and middle finger. She was, unsurprisingly, good at catching things with one hand.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully. Fluttershy was always someone you could count on.

"Are you sure that you wanna be going to practice today?" Applejack asked, concerned. She was folding her pyjamas and stuffing them in her bag, like the rest of the girls. "I mean, not to be sticking my nose in or anything but-"

She was caught off by Pinkie laughing.

"Whatever is so humorous, Pinkie Pie?" asked Rarity.

Pinkie was still giggling. "You said...butt!" She was now rolling on the floor in hysterics. Applejack rolled her eyes at Pinkie Pie.

"As I was saying," she glared at Pinkie, "I just don't think it's a mighty good idea to be running laps and kickin' a ball right now, especially in your current condition." she finished bluntly, staring at Rainbow Dash. She stared back,

blushing ever so slightly that no one was able to tell. After an uncomfortable pause, Rainbow Dash finally spoke.

"I'll be fine," she started calmly, taking a deep breath, "it's the third day, which means no cramping, and no heavy flow. Sure, I might be a bit all over the place, but I'll manage." She talked so quietly that all of them knew that if they argued with her, they'd probably get into a fighting match, something you don't want to do. Which is why Applejack said, "If you say so." She turned back to her clothes as Rainbow Dash flashed them a fake smile and pivoted on her heels towards the bathroom, trying to contain her anger. She slammed the door behind her.

"Don't worry, she's just PMS-ing, she'll come out of the shower a different person." Sunset Shimmer reassured her.

And when she did, she was.

When Rainbow Dash was dressed, she straightened her hair and re-did it into a high ponytail. She was rarely ever seen with her hair down, but when it was, she looked like a completely different person. She grabbed her duffel bag with her sports kit, water bottle and extra pads. Saying goodbye to all the girls, she walked out of the house down to Canterlot High, which Principal Celestia gave them special access to. She strutted, you could almost say, into the school where she nodded at Soarin in a greeting, another player on the soccer team. He nodded back. She walked into the changing room, got changed quickly and made her way out onto the field.

_Later on… _

Practice overall went great for Rainbow Dash. She had nearly managed to get through 2 hours without any mishaps. Well, that was until…

Rainbow Dash was running races against the soccer players. Being the captain of every sports team at Canterlot High, she had everything it took to become one. Speed, momentum, agility and competitiveness. (**A/N For those wondering, that is a real word.) **But during the final race, just as she was about to win, she felt a sharp pain strike her in her abdomen. And boy was she terrified.

'_No,_' she thought, as the finish line came into view. _'Not now. Any time but now.' _The cramps hit her harder, throwing her slightly off course. However, she regained strength and pushed herself further to the finish line, coming in first place. Her other teammates groaned, thinking they could finally beat her. They all gathered around.

"Alright everybody," she began, trying to keep her cool, "great work. Shower, go home and rest up, we'll continue this next week." She smiled a fake smile as her teammates nodded and headed off towards the showers.

Rainbow Dash headed towards the changing room, limping slightly. She opened her locker and rummaged through her bag for Applejack's Advil, the one which… she had left at home. She sighed in frustration as she pulled out her bottle and drank longingly. She clutched her abdomen, again being struck. She tried to hold back tears as another knife stabbed her uterus. She sat on the bench crouched in a fetal position in tears, wishing some miracle could happen right about now. Little did she know at that moment, the miracle happened to walk through the door.

"Rainbow Dash?" She looked up. Spitfire was standing in the doorway, but then proceeded to walk over to her in concern.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Spitfire was now directly in front of her.

"I'm fine," she replied, hastily wiping her tears and standing up quickly. A little too quickly.

She rocked back and forth, everything surrounding her looking distorted, before collapsing into Spitfire's arms. The last thing she heard was Spitfire calling her name over and over again, begging her to wake up…

Rainbow Dash woke up in a hospital bed, wires sticking out of her arms and a heart monitor beeping. Sitting down in the chairs next to the bed were Twilight and Rarity. Twilight was biting her nails (something she never did) so much that she was close to gnawing them to the knuckle. Rainbow Dash stirred, opening her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash! Thank God!" Twilight exclaimed, relieved. She stood up and left the room briefly before returning with the rest of her friends. Rarity walked over to Rainbow Dash.

"My goodness Rainbow Dash, you gave us half a fright!" she said, while moving a piece of hair from Rainbow Dash's face.

"What happened?" asked Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash sat up in bed, still feeling a bit groggy.

"I...don't exactly know, I mean, I can't remember." she started. "It all happened so fast. The last thing I remember was sitting hunched up on the bench in the changing rooms because of a really bad cramp."

"Well," Applejack stated, "it's a good thing Spitfire was here to bring you to the hospital. Poor girl, she was so terrified when you passed out on her. I called your mom, she's on her way back from Florida."

"Wait! That's it! Spitfire was there. I was in the changing room, looking for the Advil but I remembered that I had left it. The pain was so bad that I couldn't bare it anymore, so I sat down and started crying. After that, Spitfire walked in, asking if I was ok. I stood up, but I felt woozy. Then I blacked out." Rainbow Dash made a mental note to thank Spitfire.

At that moment the nurse walked in.

"Good," she said, "you're up." She then proceeded to check Rainbow Dash's eyes any ears, and listen to her heart and lungs.

"Vital signs are good," she continued. "Now, I understand that your menstrual cycles are normally overbearing?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. The nurse turned to the rest of the group.

"Can one of you stay here to keep Rainbow Dash company while the rest of you wait outside?"

"I'll stay," Sunset Shimmer offered. The girls nodded and left.

"Rainbow Dash," the nurse continued, "it's possible you may have secondary dysmenorrhea."

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a problem in your reproductive organs which causes you to have painful cramps. The doctors think that it could be endometriosis, which is when the tissues that line your uterus grow outside it. In your case, it's the fallopian tubes."

"Is it curable?" Sunset Shimmer asked worryingly.

"Luckily for you, it is. However," the nurse continued, hesitating, "there is a 1 in 10 chance that you may never be able to have children again."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened to the size of baseballs. Tears started to flood them. Sunset Shimmer walked over to her and held her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Which medication do you normally use for pain relief?" the nurse asked, moving on.

"Advil," Rainbow Dash replied, wiping her eyes. The nurse offered her tissue and she took it. "Midol isn't strong enough."

The nurse took some notes.

"The doctor will prescribe a stronger medication for all of you." She turned to Sunset Shimmer. "You also mentioned that some of your friends had painful cramps too?"

Sunset Shimmer nodded. "Yes," she said, "the doctor did a scan on all of us."

"Well," the nurse flipped through her notes, "you all have been declared as healthy. Spending time together has just affected your hormonal rates, which is why some of you have painful cramps as well. You will get some medication as well. "

"But if that's so," Rainbow Dash asked, confused, "why am I the only one who has been diagnosed?"

"Endometriosis is usually genetic. It's possible that your mother, grandmother or any other relatives could have had it."

Rainbow Dash slumped in the bed when the nurse left the room.

_1 hour later…_

Rainbow Dash was discharged from the hospital and was now walking home with her friends. The medication she was given had temporarily affected her ability to walk a little bit, but her friends were helping her.

"Now, sugar, you gotta take it easy now. The medication hasn't worn off completely yet. The doctor said no soccer practice for a few weeks until he gives you the all clear." Applejack lectured. Rainbow was leaning against her and Sunset Shimmer.

"What? Why?! I need to practice! Championships are coming up in a few months!" Rainbow Dash complained, still woozy. She nearly stumbled but Sunset Shimmer and Applejack hoisted her up again.

"Rainbow Dash, you can barely walk in a straight line. I don't think you're going to be able to kick a ball any time soon." Sunset Shimmer said matter-of-factly. Rainbow Dash wanted to argue but realised that there was no point.

When they finally got home Rainbow Dash flopped onto the bed and pulled out her cellphone. She tapped her way to Spitfire's contact and pressed call. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. It went to voicemail. Rainbow Dash tried again. And again. And again. No answer. She decided to call her back later.

Meanwhile, it was about 9:00 pm, so the girls had decided to get ready for bed earlier this time. They took turns showering and brushing their teeth, then changed into their pyjamas and got snuggled up into bed. After half an hour talking about the events of that day, they finally fell sound asleep.

* * *

**So this was not how it was originally meant to end, Rainbow Dash would be in the changing room then Spitfire would walk in and give her Advil and help her get home. But somehow the words span away from my mind and Rainbow Dash ended up in the hospital. I had to do a whole lot of Googling with her diagnosis but I got there in the end right? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't know why, but I decide to make Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer Polish in this story. I'm obsessesed with the language, and learning it slowly. Translations will be included. Just a heads up. **

* * *

Chapter 3 - Gratefulness

The group were sound asleep. They had been pretty tired last night, especially Rainbow Dash after the events. It was about 11:00 a.m. when they finally decided to wake up. Well, when six of them decided to. Rainbow Dash was still knocked out, however her friends let her sleep. She needed it.

They folded the sleeping bags, washed their faces and changed clothes and pads. Sunset Shimmer decided to make breakfast today. Not only was she a good friend, but she could make a mean French toast.

When everyone was done eating (around 12:00 p.m.), they went back into the bedroom, Applejack carrying a plate of French toast for Rainbow Dash, she knew how much she loved it.

"Rise and shine, sugar!" she exclaimed in her happy country accent. "Better get some food on that stomach of yours, ready to start th-" Applejack paused as she pulled back the covers. There was blood, everywhere where Rainbow Dash was sleeping. She had forgotten to put a towel down again. Not to blame her though, she had a rough day yesterday. Sunset Shimmer remembered to put a towel down and luckily enough, had not bled all over the bed. As for Rainbow Dash however, the same could not be said for.

"Oh," said Applejack.

"What's up?" Sunset Shimmer asked as she walked over to Rainbow Dash's side.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," said Applejack.

"What is it?" asked Twilight. The other girls looked up concerned.

"Nothing!" Applejack said quickly. "Why don't you girls get started setting up the karaoke? I'll tell y'all later. Sunset and I will be there soon."

They nodded, still confused, and left the room.

"I'll run the cold bath," Applejack went into the bathroom.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sunset Shimmer nudged her gently.

"Lemme guess," Rainbow Dash stirred, "it happened again." She said it jokingly.

"Yep." Sunset Shimmer replied with seriousness.

"What?" She looked under the covers. "Oh, crap. Can't I go one day without waking up with the Japanese flag under me?"

Sunset Shimmer giggled. "Quiet down, Dash. The girls will hear you."

"They're already awake?"

"Yeah. Applejack's running the cold bath."

"Applejack KNOWS?!"

"Yeah, but only her. We decided to spare you the embarrassment."

"It's already embarrassing enough as it is."

Sunset Shimmer sighed.

"Eat your toast, you need your energy. Get dressed, put your clothes in the bath. I'll change the sheets."

Sunset Shimmer pulled out a tampon from her bag.

"This is for today. Super Deluxe, so you don't have to change it till about 8:00 p.m.. Got it?"

Rainbow Dash took the tampon and grumbled in agreement reluctantly. She undressed and put her clothes in the bathtub. Quickly mumbling a hi to Applejack, she stepped in to the shower (**A/N The shower and bathtub are separate, it's a walk-in shower) **when Applejack left the room. She couldn't feel more relaxed right now, the hot water tracing every curve of her body, the shampoo running delicately through her rainbow hair, the tension draining from her back. It was amazing.

1 hour of karaoke and Just Dance later, the girls were on the sofas, sweating it out. They had performed their single 'Better than Ever' (which was now a popular song since the Rainbooms had become so famous) and danced to at least 15 songs. They were exhausted. Luckily, Rarity had a surprise for them.

She checked her watch. It was almost 2:00 p.m..

"Girls," she called out, "we gotta get ready! I have booked us all a spa appointment at 'The R&R'. It starts at 2:30."

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"Rarity, couldn't you have told us earlier?! We only have 30 minutes!" Twilight exclaimed, getting up quickly and nearly falling over. Pink Pie and Fluttershy rushed to change.

25 minutes later, they arrived at the spa, and were given places immediately. Rarity and Twilight had a mud facial and mud bath, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were getting massages, Pinkie Pie had hot stones, Fluttershy was having a manicure and Sunset Shimmer was in the sauna.

When they were all done, Rarity drove them to a restaurant which she had won a free three-course meal at a buffet for up to 10 people. It was 5-star rated and had delicious meals. Sunset Shimmer was opposite Rainbow Dash, Applejack to Rarity, Twilight to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy at the end of their table.

They were all talking to their opposites about their own things, so Sunset Shimmer decided to talk to Rainbow Dash about the embarrassing event she had encountered this morning, but in Polish, so it would be a private conversation.

"Czy jesteś w porządku po tym co wydarzyło się dziś rano?" Sunset Shimmer asked. _{Are_ _you okay after what happened this morning_?_}_

Rainbow Dash looked up at her and swallowed.

"Jestem w porządku, trochę zakłopotany, ale dobrze." Rainbow Dash replied. _{I'm fine, a little embarrassed, but fine.}_

She looked down at her food, and took another bite. Sunset Shimmer took another sip of her water.

"Rainbow Dash, wiem, że nie lubisz konfrontacji, ale coś jest nie tak z tobą. Co to?" _{Rainbow Dash, I know you don't like confrontation, but something is wrong with you. What is it?}_

Sunset Shimmer was looking deeply into her eyes. Rainbow Dash gave up and put her fork down, ready to spill the truth.

"Dobrze, powiem ci. Boję się, co powiedział lekarz, w porządku? Mam na myśli, wiem, że moja diagnoza nie jest poważna i może być uleczalna, ale, co jeśli nigdy nie jestem w stanie mieć dzieci? Nawet chcę doświadczyć bycia matką, a jeśli nie dostałam tej szansy…" _{Okay, I'll tell you. I'm scared about what the doctor said, alright? I mean, I know my diagnosis is not serious and can be curable, but, what if I'm never able to have children? Even I want to experience being a mother, and if I don't get that chance...}_

"Rainbow Dash," Sunset Shimmer began, "słuchaj mnie. Pójdziesz do lekarza w ciągu kilku tygodni i powie ci wszystko jest w porządku. Jesteś w stanie mieć dzieci i doprowadzi wielkie życie jako szczęśliwą matkę, w porządku?" _{Listen to me. You will go to the doctor in a few weeks and he will tell you everything is fine. You are able to have children and will lead a great life as a happy mother, okay?}_

Rainbow Dash looked up at her and smiled, only this time it was genuine.

"OK, dzięki, Sunset Shimmer." _{Ok, thanks, Sunset Shimmer.}_

At that moment, two Polish broad men walked past and heard the end of their conversation, assuming Rainbow Dash was pregnant. They spoke and looked like drug dealers, creeping out all of the girls, who also happened to notice them.

"Tak, kto jest ojcem dziecka?" the first one asked. _{So, who is the father of the baby?}_

Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash looked up at them.

"Przepraszam?" _{Excuse me?}_ Sunset Shimmer asked.

The second one spoke, "Słyszeliście go. Jaka jest nazwa ojca? Może go znamy." _{You heard him. What's the name of the the father? Maybe we know him.}_

Rainbow Dash spoke, "Po pierwsze, dlaczego to obchodzi? Po drugie, nie jestem w ciąży." _{First of all, why do you care? Second of all, I'm not pregnant.}_

The Polish men smiled pervertly.

"Tak, wiemy. Byliśmy po prostu brudząc wokół. Ktoś patrząc jak nie mógł dostać chłopaka, jeśli zapłacił im, nie mówiąc już w ciąży." _{Yes, we know. We were just messing around. Someone looking like you couldn't get a boyfriend if you paid them, let alone pregnant.}_

Sunset Shimmer looked angry, though the most infuriated was Rainbow Dash. The other girls were confused and a little bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Czy to jest przypadek? Uważam, że bardzo trudno uwierzyć, że masz dziewczynę, bo nie masz mózgu, więc po prostu idź i chuj siebie." _{Is that the case? I find it very hard to believe that you have a girlfriend because you have no brain, so just go and fuck yourself.} _

Rainbow Dash declared to the men.

"Rainbow Dash!" Sunset Shimmer said, not impressed with the language Rainbow Dash was using. She was grateful for the fact that her friends did not know what she was saying. She turned to the men.

"Jeśli można proszę zostawić teraz, Moi przyjaciele i chciałbym jeść spokojnie." _{If you could please leave now, my friends and I would like to eat in peace.} _Sunset Shimmer took a sip of her drink.

The Polish men smirked. Coyly, the first one said, "Tak, ponieważ jedzenie jest o jedyną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek będziesz miał w ustach." _{Yeah, because food's about the only thing you'll ever have in your mouth.} _Sunset Shimmer nearly choked on her drink as they turned and Rainbow Dash shouted, "Chuj ty osłów!" _{Fuck you assholes!} _Sunset Shimmer stepped in. "That's enough, Rainbow Dash." she said sternly. The men just laughed as they walked away.

"What in tarnation was that all about?!" asked Applejack. The other girls nodded.

"They were just some perverts but they said rude stuff about Rainbow Dash after overhearing our conversation. Rainbow Dash got annoyed and said… well, I'd rather not repeat her words." Sunset Shimmer glared at Rainbow Dash.

"They deserved it!" she protested. "What am I gonna do, just sit there dumbfounded?! No! I fight back!"

"You were too aggressive, Rainbow Dash," Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash had forgotten that the other girls were there. "You didn't need to stoop low to their level."

"They started it so I finished it. It's not _my_ fault for retaliating. Why didn't you even help me?"

"Rainbow Dash, I asked them to leave and they did."

"Yeah, right after they swore at us!"

The girls gasped silently.

"I stuck up for you!" Sunset Shimmer was now upset and slightly angry. She was raising her voice, but luckily the buffet restaurant was loud so their voices didn't differ from anyone else's. "Jesus, Rainbow Dash, that's what friends do!" She stood up. Rainbow Dash did as well.

"Well you know what else friends do?! They fight bad guys _together_. We ALL have fought dark magic together, no offence. But now that some jerks come up to us, that's when the best thing that you can do is tell them to leave?!"

Sunset Shimmer, hurt by her words, sat back down. She was on the verge of crying.

"I don't even know what you want me to say," she began.

"Now, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity stood up. "That's more than enough for one night! Can't you see how upset Sunset is?!"

Applejack's arm was around Sunset Shimmer. However, Rainbow was not fazed and was fuming. PMS had officially taken over. Nothing could stop her now. She turned to Sunset Shimmer.

"You don't need to say anything! Your chance is GONE. YOU HEAR? GONE."

The last bit she said in Polish, just so Sunset Shimmer could understand.

"Może byłbym lepiej bez ciebie. Nie potrzebuję cię jako znajomego." _{Maybe I'd be better off without you. I don't need you as a friend.}_

As she uttered these words, Sunset Shimmer's eyes widened, and began to flood with tears. She shook off Applejack and ran towards the restroom, wiping her eyes and sobbing.

Rainbow Dash stood up to walk away and get more food, but then turned around to apologise. She hadn't meant what she said to Sunset Shimmer, and was now looking regretful towards the ladies' restroom as her eyes began to slowly become tearful. Her friends could sense this, but when she made eye contact with them, her face turned back into a scowl and she wiped her eyes. She flounced away.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Rarity went to comfort Sunset Shimmer while Applejack and Twilight went towards Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie was left eating some bubblegum ice-cream, too distracted to realise what was going on.

They burst into the bathroom, to see no-one there, but could hear quiet sobbing coming from the end of the bathroom stall.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Rarity knocked on the stall door. "Darling, open the door."

They heard shuffling and a lock click. Sunset Shimmer was sitting on the toilet lid with toilet paper all around her. Her eyes were red from crying, and her face was stained with teardrops.

"Sunset, are you okay?" asked Fluttershy. She and Rarity helped her up and took her out of the stall to the mirrors in the bathroom.

"What did she say?" Fluttershy continued.

Still sniffing, Sunset Shimmer said, "She said that.. she was better off...without me and that she… didn't need me… as a friend!" She sniffed and hiccuped in between her words. Rarity and Fluttershy gasped.

"Now that is out of line!" Rarity declared. "I shall have a word with Rainbow Dash about this behaviour! On the contrary darling, you have to tell her about how you feel."

"No!" Sunset Shimmer shouted. "I can't! She already hates me. She's gonna think that you're ganging up on her if you say anything. Please, I promise I'll sort it out, just don't say anything, okay? I want to go."

Rarity and Fluttershy were reluctant and hesitated for a bit, but then they nodded.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Applejack had gone to talk things over with Rainbow Dash. They eventually found her. She looked at them. "Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it!" she said, piling noodles onto her plate.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack was furious. Even Rainbow Dash was surprised at her tone, but kept a straight face. "How could you say something like that to Sunset Shimmer?! Don't you know how upset she is?!"

"What did you say to her exactly?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash sighed, then put down her plate. "I said that maybe I was better off without her and that I didn't need her as a friend."

Their faces were full of shock. After an uncomfortable pause, Rainbow Dash began to see the consequences of her actions. Twilight then spoke.

"I get you were angry, but you shouldn't have lashed out. When you're ready to apologise, we'll be waiting."

They left before Rainbow Dash got a chance to say sorry. She was mentally hitting herself, blaming the PMS but also herself, Sunset Shimmer was a friend to her, the sister she never had. They all were sisters to her. She left the plate and walked to the table to grab her phone and bag. Everyone else was already there. She saw Sunset Shimmer and decided to apologise.

"Sunset Shimmer, I-" but she was cut off by Sunset shaking her head and heading towards the exit. They paid the bill and headed towards the parking lot.

The car ride home was quiet. When they finally got home, Applejack had tried to lend Rainbow Dash a spare tampon, but she didn't take it. She was too ashamed to. They all got into bed as Sunset Shimmer put down towels on both sides of the bed. They fell asleep back to back, tears dripping onto a soggy pillow.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I may have gone overboard a little bit on the whole Rainbow Dash thing, but my mind has just been bursting with ideas. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N There will be a few sexual scenes and references, though there are not going to be any actual sex scenes or partnering. There will also be drinking. Again, if it's not your cup of tea, you know what to click. The girls are all gymnasts, I got this idea from the fact that I am a former gymnast.**

**I am also British, so any different vocabulary may be used.**

**Just to let you know, in the whole story Fluttershy is rarely shy. Hope you** **enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Horny Girls and Drunk Perverts

The girls woke up early today, however, this time Sunset Shimmer was the last to wake up. She had forgiven Rainbow Dash on the inside, but still was wary of her and her actions last night. She needed to talk to her. When she finally got up she heard the girls in the garden on trampoline.

Speaking of which, the girls all attended gymnastics and competed both for Canterlot High School and nationally. Therefore, Pinkie Pie had a special trampoline installed so the girls could practice, along with a special room in the basement for floor routines, uneven bars, balance beams and even a ballet room, which was for Marble and Limestone. She practically had a whole gym underneath her house.

Sunset Shimmer watched the girls outside through the window, Fluttershy on the trampoline and the rest of the girls in the gigantic mat practising in turns. They all wore matching leotards. Sunset Shimmer quickly changed into her leotard and put her hair up. She walked outside through the door and could see the girls working on their routines.

"Applejack, Rarity!" she shouted signalling them to move so that she wouldn't hurt them. They moved to the sides. She took a few steps back and ran towards them, doing a round-off, a double back handspring and a back flip **(A/N not to be confused with a back tuck)**. The girls all cheered, including Rainbow Dash as Sunset Shimmer struck her final pose. It was a habit for each of them, making a big grand entrance whenever possible.

"So which routine are you guys working on?" she asked, fixing her hair.

"We're all taking turns on the trampoline, working on the back half." Applejack answered. It was one of the hardest moves in the gymnastics industry, and all of the girls had managed to master it. Basically, it was a back flip, then you had to twist in mid-air and land facing the opposite way.

Rainbow Dash had just finished her moves on the trampoline and now was getting off so Pinkie Pie could get on.

"Hey," Rainbow Dash said, "should we all head to the trampoline park down the road? They have longer trampolines, tumbling tracks and air conditioning."

By now all the girls were sweating, so they all agreed, and went inside to wash their faces (there was no point showering since they were going to jump again).

"Rainbow Dash?" Sunset Shimmer called out as Rainbow Dash picked up her water bottle. She looked up.

"Can we...talk?" she continued. Rainbow Dash looked uneasy, but agreed. They slowly walked towards each other.

"Rainbow Dash, I just wanna say that-"

"I'm sorry!" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened last night. It was stupid and I was a bad friend, I-"

"Rainbow Dash," Sunset Shimmer continued, "I was going to say, I forgive you. I understand how PMS messes you up a bit and how you end up saying things that you don't mean. It's okay, Rainbow Dash."

"But-"

"It's OKAY. Got it?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. Sunset Shimmer smiled.

"Come on, the girls are waiting on us."

They walked together, side by side.

1 hour later, they were walking back from the trampoline park, and boy were they exhausted. Most of them could barely put one foot in front of the other, but they managed.

"That was…" Pinkie Pie began.

"Refreshing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah…" Pinkie walked a little ahead so she could open the door. They entered the house right as-

"Hmph!" Sunset Shimmer clutched her abdomen in pain, suddenly struck with a cramp. She tried to hide it, however, Rainbow Dash spotted her, and helped her to the bedroom while the rest of the girls got started on lunch. They climbed onto the bed. Rainbow Dash got out the Advil while Sunset took out her water bottle and took the pills.

"Feel the burn, huh?" Rainbow Dash joked. Sunset Shimmer laughed.

"You can say that again," she replied.

Just at that moment, Pinkie Pie walked in. (She has a real habit for doing that doesn't she?)

"Hey guys, we could really use some help-" She saw Sunset Shimmer in agony. "Oh," she said, then left the room. She returned shortly with a hot water bottle.

"Thanks, Pinkie," Sunset Shimmer took the hot water bottle gratefully and placed it into her stomach.

"Where does it hurt?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Lower back and stomach." Sunset Shimmer replied.

"Turn onto your front," said Rainbow Dash, as she faced towards Sunset Shimmer. She looked confused, but lay down on her stomach. Rainbow Dash lifted up Sunset Shimmer's shirt and began to gently massage her lower back. Sunset Shimmer instantly relaxed, letting the tension ooze out of her back. She sighed in happiness, letting Rainbow Dash slowly make her way up and down her back, until she finally drifted off to sleep.

When Rainbow Dash was finished, she pulled down the shirt and pulled the cover over Sunset Shimmer, letting her sleep. She made her way towards the kitchen.

They had made Chicken Parmesan that afternoon, one of their favourite dishes. Half an hour after they were done, they gave a plate to Sunset Shimmer. Meanwhile, the girls were feeling better tonight, so they decided to go to a nightclub. Sunset Shimmer was too tired, so Fluttershy offered to stay with her.

At about 10:00 p.m. (ladies free before 11), the five girls were all glammed up and ready to go. Rarity had given everyone a makeover, including Rainbow Dash. She never really wore makeup, but she did secretly like wearing it. She wasn't going to admit that to her friends though. Hair was done, makeup was done and nails were done. Rarity had also made the girls beautiful dresses and/or miniskirts. They sprayed themselves with perfume for a final touch and clicked their way out of the house in their high heels.

They made their way to the club, giving proof of ID and walking over to the bar to order their drinks.

"Can I have an appletini?" asked Applejack. (**A/N For those who don't know, that is an apple martini.)**

"Me too," said Twilight.

"Margarita on the rocks," said Pinkie Pie.

"Vodka and Sprite," said Rainbow Dash.

"I'll take a Cosmo," said Rarity. The bartender nodded and left to fix their drinks.

Half an hour later, the girls were slightly tipsy, but not drunk, on the dance floor, talking about guys.

"But like, I feel like, I'm in a REALLY good place right now. I don't need a man. I'm FREE!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, slurring her words a little.

"Why ever not darling? Don't you wanna date anyone sometime? Meet someone new? I mean, I'm so horny…" Rarity was more sober that the rest of them, yet was speaking the truth. All of them were horny now that their hormones were being flung all over the place.

"So am I. I mean, even as a virgin, I see some great hunks of dude from time to time." Rainbow Dash was slightly drunk, so Rarity was making sure she didn't do anything stupid, you know, like use her handbag as a football and break all the drink glasses.

"I'm gonna get some more booze. Stay with Applejack and Twilight." She pushed Rarity towards their direction while she walked towards the bar.

"A shot glass and a bottle of tequila." She ordered. The bartender returned shortly and she poured herself one… two… five… seven shots of tequila. She was pretty intoxicated by now, but was still aware of her surroundings, and could walk in a straight line. She sat there drinking while a drunk, beefy 40-year-old man came up to her, and ordered a beer.

"Still not drunk yet?" He asked.

Rainbow Dash glared at him. She'd had enough drama with men for one week.

"What's it to you?" She took a shot and was pouring herself another one.

"Woah, chill, pretty girl. Don't be forming any stress lines on that cute little face of yours."

Rainbow Dash scoffed. Was he trying to flirt with her?

"How about we head back to my place?" he continued, edging towards her. She moved away and gulped.

"I'm good," she replied. "Gotta get back to my friends." She finished her shot and grabbed her bag.

"They can wait," he spoke in a drunk but seductive way. "Lemme escort you back…" He tried to pull her into him. She pushed him hard in the chest.

"Dude, no means no!" She tried to escape but he managed to place a hand on her thigh and make his way up her miniskirt.

Rainbow Dash instantly froze and went pale. She whipped around, smacked his hand and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. He fell limply onto the floor.

"Rainbow Dash?!" Applejack and the rest of the girls ran to her. "Are you okay? We saw what that man was doing to you, we tried to reach you, but getting from one side of the club to the other is about as easy as finding a needle in a haystack."

"I'm fine," Rainbow Dash said, before going pale again and running to the bathroom.

Her friends found her throwing up in the toilet. Applejack rubbed her back and held her hair, as Rainbow Dash continued to empty her stomach into the basin.

"Get your things," Applejack said. "We're going home."

The girls left as Rainbow Dash threw up again.

"That's enough for one night, sugar," Applejack said.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" asked a drunk Rainbow Dash as she swayed a little, but luckily Applejack caught her before she erupted again.

"Not mad," Applejack answered, "a little annoyed that you got yourself so drunk you can't even walk straight, but not mad." She continued to rub her back.

When Rainbow Dash was reduced to dry heaving, she stood up and walked over to the sink, where she rinsed her mouth out. Twilight walked in with a bottle of water and gave it to Rainbow Dash, which she drank longingly. They made their way out of the bar, tipped the bartender and drove home. Rainbow Dash fell asleep in the car, so Applejack carried Rainbow Dash to the house and into the bedroom. Pinkie opened the house, flipping on dim lights and making her way to the bedroom. They saw Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy watching a movie. She was about to greet them, but then she Rainbow Dash sleeping being carried by Applejack, so she pulled back the covers as Applejack lay her down.

The rest of the girls made their way into bed too.

When Rainbow Dash woke up, she heard constant thumping. She thought that it was the girls, but when she was about to call to them to stop, she realised that it was her own heartbeat pounding through her head. She felt horrible. Like, _horrible. _She had a horrible headache, and her eyesight was slightly fuzzy, however she couldn't remember a thing about last night.

'_What happened?' _she thought. She was so hungover she didn't realise that she was still in her clothes from last night. When she was finally able to get up, she swayed a little, but quickly regained her posture. She grabbed her towel and headed towards the shower.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Twilight packing a few of her things, since they were all going home tomorrow. Twilight didn't notice Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Twilight?" she asked. Twilight looked up.

"Rainbow Dash!" she said. "Are you okay?"

"My head's pounding," she replied, "but apart from that I'm fine. By the way, what actually happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I remember going out to the bar and dancing, but that's about it."

"Well," Twilight started, "we _were _dancing and having fun, then you went to the bar. Me and the girls were still dancing, until our song came on, so we didn't realise what was happening. Then I turned around and saw you getting annoyed by this drunk guy, so we went to help."

Rainbow Dash looked confused, but let Twilight continue the story.

"Then all of a sudden the guy tried to pull his hand up your thigh and-"

"Wait, what?!" Rainbow Dash froze (yet again). Then shock turned to horror on her face. "Did I-"

"No." said Twilight firmly. "Anyway," she continued, "you objected by punching the guy in the face and knocking him out. Then as we finally got to help you, you ran to the bathroom and we found you throwing up in there. Applejack helped you, while the rest of us got our things and we went home. Rarity remained sober, so she drove us back home. Then Applejack carried you to bed." Twilight finished. Rainbow Dash was confused, horrified and shocked, but eventually shrugged it off and began to change. Twilight left the room.

When Rainbow Dash had finished changing (Wondercolts t-shirt, black leggings and cardigan), she got a call from Spitfire. She quickly answered.

"Hey, Spitfire!"

"Rainbow Dash! How are you doing? Sorry I couldn't answer your call, I had family buisness to attend to."

"It's OK."

"Are you okay after what happened at practice? I took you to the hospital."

Yeah, about that, thanks a lot, Spitfire. I don't know what could have happened if you weren't there. I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

"It's no problem. Sorry I couldn't stay at the hospital, like I said, family buisness, but I called your friends. Was everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was diagnosed with something, which is why I fainted, but I'm fine now."

"Oh," Spitfire said. "Well, I hope you have a good day!"

"You too. And thanks again."

"No prob. Bye."

"Bye." Rainbow Dash ended the call, then went to join her friends at the table.

* * *

**This is my last chapter on this story, however, I will be writing another MLPEG story called 'Pregnant at 19', and it will be about Rainbow Dash ending up pregnant. Yes, she is my favourite character. Hope you enjoyed this story, I spent so much time on it. Please correct me nicely about any spelling and/or grammar errors. **

**Peace out, **

**The Fiery Bachelorette**


End file.
